The present invention deals with the problem of providing an improved design for a motor vehicle of the type conforming with this genre. The design is characterized, in particular, by a flexible construction of a lateral air guiding channel.
The invention is based on the general idea of modifying a lateral trim strip, that is, a sill panel, in order to cover the lateral sill in such a way with respect to its shape that this sill panel forms together with a side wall section of a motor vehicle an air guiding channel. In this case the motor vehicle, which can be constructed, in particular, as a two door sports car, exhibits said side wall section with a fender, which forms at least partially the outer wall of a wheel housing. The sill panel, which usually covers the lateral sill, which is mounted on a level with the vehicle floor, is pulled upwards at least at one of its longitudinal ends and covers with this upwardly sweeping area the side wall section, which is pulled inwards, in particular, in this area, so that in the connected state to the side wall section the sill panel forms at least one outer wall of the air guiding channel, whereas the side wall section itself forms an inner wall of the air guiding channel. The upwardly sweeping area of the sill panel can also form the outer wall and the inner wall of the air guiding channel. Owing to the circumstance that at least the outer wall of the air guiding channel is formed by the sill panel, the result is a largely free and unrestricted stylistic design option for a designer. Hence, especially in the event of a change in model, a so-called “face lift” can be easily achieved by redesigning the sill panel. In addition, the inventive sill panel makes it possible to dispense with a PVC coating, which is usually applied to the sill, and/or an anti-stone chip foil, as a result of which the production costs can be cut. In the design, according to the invention, the stone chip guard can be taken over by the sill panel.